


Have a nice day

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-31
Updated: 2001-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray has a nice day





	Have a nice day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Have a nice day

## Have a nice day

by silvina

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. I can assure you that the only person making any money off of this is my internet provider. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author's Notes: Sixth in the Getting what you want, getting what you need series. (6/9)

Story Notes: 

This story is a sequel to: Appeal 

* * *

"Morning, Turnbull." 

"Welcome to Canada, Detective Vecchio." 

"Can you give Fraser a message for me?" 

"Certainly. He's in his office if you'd like to-" 

"No! . . . Just the message." 

"Of course." 

He was grateful that Turnbull, being Turnbull, wouldn't ask why he was avoiding his 'best friend.' The message was clear enough. 

"Detective?" 

He turned at the door. 

"Yeah, Turnbull?" 

"How do you feel about the Backstreet Boys?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"The Backstreet Boys." 

The non sequitur confused him. "The Backstreet Boys?" 

"Yes." 

"Um, neutral. I guess. Why?" 

"I find myself in a situation. I won two tickets to their concert from the radio, and neither Constable Fraser nor Inspector Thatcher appears amenable to attending the concert with me. I was hoping you might consider it." 

He began to ask if Turnbull didn't have any other friends, but realized that it would be both rude and probably true. He considered his choices: stay at home, or find a place to go to avoid having his mother ask what was wrong. "I'd love to, Turnbull." 

From the smile on the younger man's face, he knew he'd just made Turnbull's day. It wasn't such a bad feeling anyway, making someone happy--he could do that much at least. 

"Thank you, Detective Vecchio." 

"Call me Ray, I insist." 

Turnbull's smile grew even wider. "Thank you, Ray." 

"You're welcome." 

"So, Turnbull--" 

"Yes?" 

"What was the answer?" 

"4." 

* * *

The concert was that Friday, and while a good portion of the audience was young girls, there were also adults. The music was okay, if a bit unoriginal, but by no means offensive. 

While climbing into his bed that night, he found himself smiling, remembering how Turnbull had relaxed halfway into the evening. It hadn't been a waste of time, it had been fun.. 

* * *

End Have a nice day by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
